<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Quite Like by fireandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182612">Nothing Quite Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney'>fireandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock Inspired Poetry [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221b, Baker Street, Comfort, Cozy, Domestic Johnlock, Fluff, M/M, fireplace, soft, warmth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This one isn't directly Johnlock, but it came to me as I thought about them, sitting in their seats by the fireplace, sharing quiet conversations and soft laughs and happy smiles. Warm and cozy and home.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock Inspired Poetry [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Quite Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is nothing quite like sitting by the fireplace. The hissing of the logs, the crackling of the flames. The soft hues of bright oranges and deep reds, the sparks of yellow. The fire, a fascinating beauty, a spectacle of familiar yet never identical dances.The intoxicating scent of burning wood, that calls to our inner sense of survival and wilderness. And of course, the warmth that envelops you like a blanket. It is a series of sensations, an incomparable feeling. It’s cozy, overwhelming and peaceful at once. It’s being sheltered from the outside, it’s intimate. There is nothing quite like sitting by the fireplace, for it is home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one isn't directly Johnlock, but it came to me as I thought about them, sitting in their seats by the fireplace, sharing quiet conversations and soft laughs and happy smiles. Warm and cozy and home.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>